


Jealousy Doesn't Look Good On You

by Flameeshadoww



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, But with a happy ending, Crushes, Jealousy, Little bit of angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameeshadoww/pseuds/Flameeshadoww
Summary: "You're jealous." Roadhog stated"I'm Not Jealous!" Junkrat snapped. He wasn't jealous. not jealous at all.Okay maybe he was jealous.In which Junkrat is crushing hard on Lúcio but thinks he has no chance with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man I had this written a long time ago and just got around to finishing it now. I really need to get back into the writing mood. 
> 
> Anyway's I hope you guys enjoy this!

“You’re jealous.” Roadhog stated as if it was so simple. Junkrat turned on the larger man, mouth curling into a snarl.  
“I am not jealous!” His face was red in anger. He was not jealous. Why would he be jealous?   
“If you say so.” The older man grunted. Junkrat grumbled to himself, resting his head on his arms on the table they were sitting at in the commons room of the Overwatch base. He had been stuck in his room for a few days now, working on some important schematics and of course his bombs, completely focused on his task that he had forgotten to eat and sleep and do much else. 

Roadhog had insisted that he take a break and leave his room for a while. Well, more like made him as the larger man had practically carried Junkrat out of his room whether the junker liked it or not. He had taken him to the commons room, a nice change of scenery, and had gotten some food for the both of them. Junkrat barely touched his food though, his mind occupied on something else. 

They weren’t the only ones in the room. Other members were there as well, lounging around and relaxing. When they entered the room Junkrat had noticed that Lúcio was there. He had made good with the dj, befriending him on one mission and the two had become close. If you said that Junkrat liked Lúcio he would punch you but wouldn’t deny it. After spending some time with the dj Junkrat had discovered that maybe he liked the dj more than he thought. Liked as in wanting to hug and kiss him, his chest fluttering when he saw the man and heat spreading throughout him.   
Junkrat wanted to go over to the man, maybe invite him over to eat with them. But he was stopped from doing so when he saw who he was with. 

He was with that girl, what was her name again? D.va? She was the one with the big mech whose ultimate was it exploding, which Junkrat admired it for.   
The two were sitting on the couch together, closely, playing some sort of video game. The junker watched as the two laughed together, getting into each other’s space as they played. He knew they were friends, that they were close but he didn’t know how close. Anyone who saw them interact with each other would assume they were a couple. Not to mention that pretty much ninety percent of the internet thought they were a thing ever since she had collabed with Lúcio on one of his albums and the fact the dj would join her on her live streams regularly. 

When he saw them together he felt, angry. Just really angry, and sad. Of course they would be dating! Why would someone like Lúcio go for someone like him? Lúcio was handsome as hell, kind, everyone loved him, and Junkrat was, well Junkrat. Tall, loud, annoying, practically falling apart, dirty. The list could go on.   
Junkrat buried his face deeper into his arms. He didn’t want to see them. He could hear them still, making an attempt to cover his ears as well but he could still hear their muffled laughter. Junkrat sighed and growled to himself, getting up.   
“I don’t want to be here.” He mumbled out to Roadhog before hobbling back to his room, the other man just grunted in acknowledgment before resuming his meal. 

When Roadhog entered the room it was dark. In the darkness he could faintly make out the shape of a lump underneath the blankets of Junkrat’s bed. He flicked up the switch, turning the lights on, and headed over to where the other man was. He pulled the covers off of the curled form, Junkrat opening one eye and scowling at him as he tried to pull the covers back over him.  
‘“You can’t hide away forever.” Roadhog said.  
“Who says oi can’t? I can do what I want!” Junkrat pulled the covers up to his chin, curling up into the fabric. Roadhog sighed. He was going to be stubborn about this.  
“You need to get over it.”  
“Get over what?”  
“Your jealousy.”  
“For the last time I ain’t jealous!” Junkrat hissed, glaring over his shoulder at the other man.  
“Keep telling yourself that.” Silence fell over them for a moment, lasting until Roadhog heard Junkrat let out a growl before sitting up abruptly.  
“Foine if you want me to admit it then yeah I am jealous! Happy!?” Junkrat snapped. “I just, hate seeing them. I hate seeing her.” Junkrat seemed to calm down a bit but his mood started to change from anger to sadness. 

“Should’ve expected it Roadie. Why would a bloke like him want a bloke like me? Probably better off with her anyway.” Junkrat seemed to deflate on himself and for a brief moment Roadhog felt a bit worried.   
“How do you know?” Roadhog asked.  
“Know what?”  
“That they’re together.”  
“Have you seen them!” Junkrat exclaimed. “They’re always together, doing stuff together, in each other's space. Hell even the bloody internet thinks they’re together!”   
“So?”  
“So what?!” Junkrat yelled.  
“That doesn’t mean anything.” Junkrat scoffed at that.  
“Yeah, roight.” Roadhog rolled his eyes behind his mask. He wasn’t going to argue anymore with Junkrat, knowing full well how stubborn the junker was and that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with him right now. Roadhog got up and headed to the door to leave.  
“Like I said, get over it ‘Rat.” Was all Roadhog said as he turned off the light and left. 

\-----

“Get over it he says. Ha! Like that’s possible.” Junkrat mumbled to himself as he tinkered with one of his bombs at his desk. He had fallen back into his routine, staying in his room to work and barely leaving unless necessary. Roadhog had to bring him meals since he refused to go out to get them himself. It had been almost a week now of him being cooped up in his room.

“Hey man!” A familiar voice sounded. Junkrat briefly turned his head to see the audio medic himself at the entrance of his door. He had left it open after one of his previous projects from that morning had gone wrong and smoked up the room in order to air it our.   
“Oi what do you want mate?” He asked, sounding a bit harsher than he should have as he turned back to focus on what he was working on. 

“Roadhog asked me to bring you some lunch, said he couldn’t cause he had something else to do.” Lúcio walked over, placing the plate down on the desk.   
“Did he now?” Junkrat asked, glaring a bit. Of course Roadhog happened to have something to do. He was pretty sure that Roadhog had planned this, to have Lúcio come instead of him. 

“Thanks mate.” Junkrat said as he took the sandwich from the plate and took a bite out of it. He stole a quick glance at the dj as he gave a quick ‘No problem!’, feeling his face heat up a bit from seeing the man's smiling and cheerful face. But he also felt a bit of anger, and hurt. He wanted to be mad at Lúcio, yell at him, something, be mad that he chose her instead of him. But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t cause it would be stupid to do so and he had no right.

“What are you working on?” Lúcio peered over his shoulder in curiousity.  
“Stuff.” Junkrat replied vaguely, a bit of harshness in his voice. He knew Lúcio heard it too, seeing the man frown a bit out of the corner of his eye.   
“Oh. What kind of stuff?” Lúcio pressed on, hoping to start some sort of conversation.   
“Look I don’t really want to talk right now mate. You should leave.” Junkrat snapped out a bit harsher than he should have, regretting it immediately as he saw the smaller man's mood visibly drop.  
“Oh, uh okay, sorry man.” Lúcio walked away from the desk and out of the room, not saying another word. 

Junkrat wanted to punch himself. He hadn’t meant to sound mad or snap at him. He just felt so, angry. Angry at Lúcio, but mostly angry at himself for being upset about something he shouldn’t.   
Junkrat had to stop working on his bombs for a bit and take a break, not being able to focus as he regretted what he did and feeling a tight knot starting to form in the pit of his stomach. 

\-------------------

A few weeks had gone by and Junkrat still felt bad, worse even. He wanted to apologize to Lúcio, but never got the courage to do so. Everytime he tried to he would see him with D.va and immediantly feel that anger again and just walk away. It seemed like Lúcio was avoiding him too. The dj didn’t go near him, occasionally glancing over at him when they were in the same room but never going near him. It looked like he was taking his words to heart and that made the knot in Junkrat’s stomach tighten painfully. He felt horrible. 

It wasn’t until he was stopped in the hallway did he get anywhere with this  
“Junkrat!” Junkrat heard someone call from behind him and he turned around, looking down to see D.va standing in front of him, arms crossed and looking pissed. Junkrat immediately glared at her.

“Oi what do you want?” He asked.   
“What is your problem?” She pointed a finger into his chest, glaring daggers into him.  
“My problem?” He growled a bit, narrowing his eyes and swatting the finger away from him.  
“Yeah your problem with Lúcio! He’s been upset ever since you got mad at him for no reason!” D.va crossed her arms. “I don’t like seeing my friends upset.”   
Junkrat rolled his eyes but internally he felt regret. He hadn’t meant to make Lúcio upset. 

“Well if he’s so concerned about it he can come and talk to me instead of having his girlfriend do it for him.” Junkrat snapped.  
“What? Girlfriend?” D.va asked, looking and sounding confused.  
“Yeah, you’re his girlfriend right?” Junkrat snapped once more.   
“No! Lúcio and I are only friends!” D.va said, laughing a bit. “Wait, did you think we were dating?” Junkrat felt his anger fade away and be replaced with confusion and then realization.

“Wait, you guys aren’t?” Junkrat asked.  
“No!” Junkrat groaned and slapped himself in the face.  
“Oi i’m a fucking idiot. Roadie was right.” Junkrat mumbled.   
“Wait is that why you were mad at Lúcio? Cause you thought we were dating?” D.va gasped, “Do you like him?!” She asked, excitedly, grinning up at him.  
“What!” Junkrat felt his face heat up. “I-no-I don’t like him!” But that only caused D.va to squeal in happiness.  
“You do! Oh my god this solves everything.” She gasped..  
“Everything?” Junkrat questioned.  
“Yeah! Oh wait, okay you gotta promise me that you won’t tell Lúcio i’m telling you this.” D.va’s expression turned serious.

“Alroight, I promise.” D.va pulled the junker closer so they were almost at eye level now.   
“Okay, truth is, Lúcio likes you man. Like crushing hard. That’s why he’s been so beat up for the past few weeks when you got mad at him.” D.va explained. Junkrat couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Lúcio liked him too? How? Why?  
“..do you mean it?” junkrat asked. D.va nodded. 

“I should probably apologize to him then.” Junkrat mumbled to himself.   
“He’s in his room, been there since yesterday.” D.va frowned, Junkrat feeling his guilt get worse. “Here you can bring him some lunch. I was going to before I ran into you.” D.va giggled a bit as she dragged the taller man to the kitchen. She got out a sandwich and heated up some soup for Junkrat to bring to the dj, putting it all on a try so he could carry it better. 

The junker walked down the hall holding the tray of food very carefully so he wouldn’t spill anything until he made it to Lúcio’s room. Carefully he balanced the tray in one hand as he knocked on the door with the other. It took a few minutes before the door opened. Lúcio stood in the doorway. He was dressed in what looked like pajama pants and he was wearing a hoodie that was a little too big for him. His dreads were not in their usual ponytail but instead hung down over his shoulder and one look at him would have you guessing that he might be sick. 

When he saw Junkrat he looked surprised to see the other man.   
“Uh, D.va told me to bring you some lunch.” Junkrat said a bit awkwardly.   
“Oh, thanks.” Lúcio said with a small smile as he took the tray from Junkrat. 

“Do you want to come in?” The dj asked as he stepped back inside his room to put the tray of food down on his desk.   
“Sure.” Junkrat stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He took a moment to look around Lúcio’s room. It was neat for the most part, a few articles of clothings on the floor and the desk was a bit messy. He noticed that his bed wasn’t made with the green blanket thrown to the side. He figured that the dj was asleep or relaxing in bed before he came to bring him food.

“Are you sick?” Junkrat asked after he was done with his observations, the dj now sitting at his desk and eating his sandwich. Lúcio swallowed the bite he was chewing before answering.  
“No, just taking a personal day really.” He shrugged, “been working on some music and catching up on some much needed sleep.”  
“We all need a personal day. Roadie would say that I take too many.” Junkrat said as he sat down on the bed, making Lúcio laugh.  
“Yeah I’d say that a few weeks of personal days is a bit too much.” The dj chuckled as he finished his sandwich and was now working on eating the soup. Junkrat rolled his eyes.  
“Can never have enough personal days mate.” Junkrat responded. After that an almost comfortable silence fell over them, Junkrat sitting in silence as Lúcio ate his soup. It would’ve been comfortable if it weren’t for the fact that Junkrat could feel himself getting a bit anxious. He had to bring up what happened and apologize but he just felt so awkward doing so.   
‘Just do it.’ He thought to himself, ‘Just say something, it’ll be fine.’ He tried to reassure himself. 

The junker took a deep breath before speaking.  
“So, uh, about the other week,” Junkrat paused, Lúcio looking up at him. “I, didn’t mean to be an asshole and make you upset or anything.” Junkrat mumbled, looking anywhere but at the other man.   
“Oh, uh don’t worry about it man! I shouldn’t have bothered you.” Lúcio laughed but it sounded a bit forced and Junkrat didn’t like that. He didn’t want Lúcio blaming himself when it was his fault.

“Don’t do that.” Junkrat said.  
“Do what-” But Junkrat cut him off.   
“You didn’t do anything wrong, it was my fault. I was in a pissy mood and took it out on you.” Lúcio opened his mouth to say something but didn’t get the chance.  
“And I know you’ve been upset about it, D.va told me.” Junkrat explained. Lúcio was silent for a moment, looking down at his bowl as he finished the rest of the soup.   
“So, that’s why she had you bring me lunch.” Lúcio said.  
“Sort of yeah.” Junkrat said. “She, uh, also told me something else.” He figured he would say this here and now. He did promise her that he wouldn’t say anything about what she told him about Lúcio liking him but she would get over it and he figured that he might as well while he had the courage to do so  
.   
“What did she say?” Lúcio was curious to know.   
“She um,” Junkrat paused, feeling a bit of a lump in his throat. What if she was wrong and Lúcio actually didn’t like him? What if he just laughed in his face, laughing cause why would someone like him want to be involved with a dirty junker?

“Junkrat? You okay?” Lúcio brought him out of his thought, realizing now that he had been silent for a few minutes.  
“Yeah, yeah oi am.” He responded as he swallowed the lump in his throat.   
“You don’t-”  
“She said ya like me. Like, really like me.” He got out before Lúcio could say anything, clenching his hands together in fists as he felt a wave of anxiety wash over him, waiting for Lúcio’s response. 

Lúcio was silent for a moment and oh no here it comes. Junkrat prepared himself for the rejection, for Lúcio to laugh and ask him if he was joking. He wasn’t prepared for what Lúcio actually said.

“I do.” Lúcio stated simply.  
“You do?” Junkrat asked, giving him a questioning look. Lúcio nodded.  
“Yeah. Do, you like me?” Lúcio asked, fidgeting with the spoon in his hand. “I mean, it’s fine if you don’t. I don’t want you to be weirded out or anything.” The dj mumbled.  
“What? No, no mate i’m not, I mean, I like you too.” Junkrat rambled out, a little surprised that Lúcio would think that he would be weirded out by him.

“Really?” Lúcio asked, Junkrat nodded his head. The dj leaned back in his chair and gave out a small laugh.   
“Well, that’s good to know. I was pretty sure that you wouldn’t and you were starting to hate me or something. “ Lúcio chuckled uneasily.  
“Why would you think that?” Junkrat frowned.   
“After you got upset at me, I figured that you did because you were annoyed by me or something. And then you started becoming more distant so I figured I was right.” Lúcio shrugged, the guilty feeling coming back to Junkrat.

“No I couldn’t hate ya mate. I was just, being unreasonable and took it out on ya.” Junkrat explained.  
“How so?” Lúcio had gotten up from his seat and moved to sit down on the bed next to Junkrat.  
“Well,” Junkrat rubbed the back of his head, “I kind of thought you and D.va were, ya know, a thing or something.”

Lúcio groaned. “Man if I had a dollar for every time someone has thought that we were dating.” “But no, Hana and I are not a couple. We’re just friends.”  
“Yeah oi figured that one out when she confronted me in the hallway.” Junkrat chuckled uneasily.  
“Sorry about that. She can get a bit,”  
“Overprotective?”  
“Yeah.” Lúcio chuckled. 

“So, uh are we like, ya know..” Junkrat said after a moment of silence, attempting to get his point across.  
“We could be, if you want.” Lúcio responded, seeming just as flustered as the junker was feeling. “Why don’t we go on a date first? See how it goes and everything before we put on any labels.” Lúcio suggested. Junkrat nodded his head.  
“Yeah, okay mate, sounds like a plan.”  
“More like a date.” Lúcio snorted. “Why don’t we go out tonight? I know a good place to just get some quick food and chill?” He suggested.   
“Sounds good.” Junkrat felt his stomach flip in excitement. He was going to go on a date with Lúcio. An actual date.   
“So let’s meet back here at around seven?” Lúcio asked. Junkrat nodded his head.  
“It’s a date.”


End file.
